This invention relates in general to collars for pets, and particularly to a dog collar that has electrodes to provide a shock to the dog if the dog strays across an electromagnetic field.
One method to prevent a dog from straying out of a designated area, such as a yard, uses buried or hidden electrical wires at the designated area boundaries. Circuitry coupled to the wires generates an electromagnetic field in the vicinity of each wire. The dog has a collar with a control unit that senses the electromagnetic field. Electrode pins extend from an inner side of the collar into contact with the neck of the dog. In the event the control unit senses the electromagnetic field, it provides a high frequency warning that is audible to the dog. Also, the control unit sends a voltage pulse to the electrodes to shock the dog, which normally is causes the dog to move away from the boundary. Collars with such electrodes are used with other types of control units, also. For example, one type of collar that provides an electrical shock when sensing barking of the dog. Collars in which a trainer can send an RF signal to a control unit on the collar to apply a shock are also known.
Normally, the electrode pins screw into the control unit, thus are located directly opposite the control unit. When the collar is worn, the control unit is normally in a lower position adjacent a throat area of the dog. Some dogs do not respond to the shocks with this type of collar. Sometimes the shocks are not at a high enough level because the electrode pins do not make good enough contact with the typically loose skin in the throat area.
Moving the electrode pins farther away from the control unit has been found to provide better control of certain dogs. When spaced from the control unit, the electrode pins engage sides of the neck where the skin is not usually as loose. The prior art types with the widely spaced electrodes use wires that extend externally along the collar from the control unit to the electrodes. These prior art types were subject to failure due to the wires coming loose.
In this invention, an animal collar is provided that has receptacles for widely spaced electrodes. The collar comprises a flexible band having two ends. A fastener is on at least one of the ends for fastening to the other end to secure the band around a neck of an animal. At least a portion of the band has an inner layer for contact with the neck of the animal and an outer layer on the opposite side.
A pair of electrical terminals are mounted to the band. The terminals extend through holes in the outer layer for connecting to a control unit. The control unit supplies an electrical signal upon the occurrence of a selected event, such as entering an electromagnetic field. At least one electrically conductive lead, and preferably two, has a terminal end in electrical engagement with one of the electrical terminals. The leads extend between the inner and outer layers, each terminating in an electrode end spaced from the control unit.
A receptacle is in electrical contact with the electrode end of each of the leads. The receptacle is accessible through a hole in the inner layer for selectively receiving an electrode. The electrodes apply an electrical shock to the neck of the animal upon receipt of a voltage pulse from the control unit.
The novel features believed to be characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself however, as well as a preferred mode of use, further objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a collar constructed according to the invention.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of a portion of the collar of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of one of the electrode leads of the collar of FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is a partial sectional view of the collar of FIG. 1, showing an electrode end of one of the electrode straps and one of the electrodes in exploded form.